


for the rest of my life

by princesstiramisu (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, New Years Eve, New Years party, Proposals, attack on titan - Freeform, cute boyfriends, cuteness, ereri, marriage proposals, new years fluff, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princesstiramisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eren gets down on one knee at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the rest of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2015 everyone !! n.n

Everyone was gathered in the living room, blankets splayed out on the floor and couples and friends squeezed on the couches.

Levi and Eren happened to be on the recliner, with Eren on Levi's lap and his arms around the ravenette's shoulders.

Hanji ran in the kitchen, grabbing bottles of wine. "Guys! Lets say our resolutions before the ball drops!" They shouted to everyone excitedly.

"Alright," Erwin spoke from his spot on the floor. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Mikasa said gently, cuddling more into Annie. "My resolutions are to protect Eren better, be a nicer girlfriend, and to eat healthier."

"Next!" Hanji yelled. Annie leaned up a little, and then spoke. "My resolutions are to get better at martial arts, speak to my dad more often, and get my long-awaited IHOP date." The blonde said as she looked at Mikasa pointedly.

Jean and Marco were the next to go, the couple did theirs together. "Our new years resolutions are to stay friends with all of you, because without you guys; this year would've sucked." Marco said, taking a drink of wine from his red cup.

Then Sasha went. "My resolution is to eat more good food." The brunette grinned and sat back down.

Connie followed after, giving Sasha a kiss on the cheek. "My resolution is to pull better pranks."

Reiner stood up, "My new years resolution is to go to the gym more." Berthoult laughed. "Sweetheart, I think you already go to the gym  _too_  much." The blond huffed and sank farther in the couch.

Berthoult went after Reiner, "My resolution is to revisit my childhood home." The tall man smiled and squeezed Reiner's hand.

Erwin was the next to speak, standing up after taking a drink. "My new years resolutions are to quit spending so much time at the office, find myself a girlfriend, and cut back on drinking." The blond said, sitting back down.

Petra giggled from her spot on the loveseat, "We all know those things won't happen."

Erwin breathed out a laugh. "Yeah, well."

Petra then spoke up, "My new years resolution is to be a very good mother and a better wife." The redhead smiled, taking hold of Auruo's hand.

"Wait what." Auruo stared at her in shock, completely taken aback by her words.

"That's right," Petra said. "You're going to be a daddy."

Everyone cheered as Auruo leaned over awkwardly and hugged her.

"Alright, alright," Hanji said. "Ima' go next. My new years resolution is to buy more video games, and spend many more years with all of you!" They shouted excitedly, plopping down on the arm of the loveseat and throwing their arm around Petra.

Auruo then spoke, "My resolution is to be a good dad to our baby." He smiled.

Ymir picked Krista up and set the blonde in her lap. "Our new years resolution is to have more, great sex." Ymir smirked as her girlfriend blushed and hid her face in the brunette's neck.

"Ymiiiiir." Krista whined.

Reluctantly she looked up and proceeded to speak. "M-my new years resolution is to spend many more years with Ymir and all my friends."

Armin went next, smiling as he looked at his friends. "My new years resolutions are to succeed in becoming a marine biologist, go to Europe, and stay friends with all of you."

Eren and Levi were the last to go. Eren spoke first, "My new years resolution is to spend many more years with the love of my life." He said, smiling at Levi.

Levi's cheeks turned pink. "My resolutions are to work harder at becoming a world history teacher, and stay together with Eren." The short man stated softly, a tiny smile on his face.

By now it was almost 5 seconds before the ball dropped, and all except Eren and Levi were counting down.

**5!**

"Eren," Levi breathed out. "I love you so much."

The brunet smiled at his lover. "I know, Levi. I love you too."

**4!**

"So, Petra's having a baby. Who'd a known?" Eren said, cuddling closer to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm happy for her. I know she'll be a great mom." Levi replied, holding Eren tight.

"Mm, yeah." Eren breathed into Levi's neck.

**3!**

The brunet shifted so that Levi wouldn't feel the small box in his back pocket. He was growing more and more nervous by the second.

**2!**

"Eren," Levi said suddenly. "I sometimes worry that one day I'll wake up and you won't be next to me." The raven haired man confessed, looking down.

Eren lifted Levi's chin up so that he could look at him.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore." He said gently, getting off Levi's lap and getting down on one knee.

He pulled the box out and opened it, and looked up at Levi as the other man was starting to cry.

**1!**

"Levi Ackerman, will you do the honors of becoming my husband?"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone except them screamed in unison, with couples kissing and friends hugging and laughing.

"Yes!" Levi shouted, jumping into the taller man's arms as he was picked up off the ground. Eren spun around and kissed him with such passion that Levi knew right then,

 

_This was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with._


End file.
